A P O C A L Y P S E
by 60 Second
Summary: Hancurnya bumi oleh God of Destruction! Drabble! #3


**E**

 **Disclaimer © Ichie Ishibumi**

" **The main character is you "**

 **.Drabble.**

 **Play Kajiura Yuki -**

Disebuah tempat yang gelap dengan sedikit cahaya remang-remang dari obor api yang terletak di tembok ruangan, tampak bayangan seseorang yang terduduk dengan tangan dan kakinya yang terbelenggu rantai. Badannya yang polos hanya memakai selembar kain di antara kakinya memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang berisi serta kepalanya yang menunduk menyembunyikan rupa wajahnya.

Ia berdiam di sana dengan hawa dingin dan dengan penerangan yang minim. Tak lama kemudian sosok makhluk putih yang bercahaya muncul dari ketiadaan dengan sinar cahayanya yang menyilaukan sehingga tak diketahui apakah sosok makhluk ini. ia muncul tepat di depan sosok yang terbelenggu rantai.

Pria yang terantai itu menyeringai senang atas kehadiran makhluk di depannya. Pria itu masih menunduk meski ia terdengar mengeluarkan sedikit tawa ringan yang terasa mengisi ruang sunyi itu.

" Apakah ini waktunya ? " tanya pria itu dengan pelan.

Sementara sosok makhluk bercahaya itu terdengar menjawab ya! Yang semakin membuat pria itu tertawa.

" Atas perintahnya kau di bebaskan! Dia memerintahkanmu untuk melakukan tugas mu! " ucap sosok makhluk bercahaya itu. Setelah ucapannya tampak rantai yang membelenggu kedua tangan dan kaki pria itu terlepas. Sontak hempasan energy yang besar meledak setelah rantai yang mengikat pria tersebut terlepas.

" **Akhirnya, tibalah waktuku! "** ucap pria itu dengan suara yang terdengar meraung keras, berat dan terasa menusuk.

" Kali ini belenggu kekuatanmu akan dicabut. Kuharap kau melaksanakan tugasnya dengan tepat! " seru sosok makhluk bercahaya tersebut yang membuat pria itu terkekeh.

" **Kau meremehkanku!? Akan kubuktikan jika dia tak rugi memberiku semua ini! "** balas pria itu sebelum dirinya menghilang dengan energy hitam yang melahap tubuhnya. Meninggalkan ruang hampa yang gelap dan sunyi itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Earth, Japan 20.00 pm.**

Bulan purnama yang indah menghiasi langit malam di Tokyo yang tampak jelas dengan taburan bintang – bintang. Dijalanan utama ibu kota jepang masih tampak ramai meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam yang biasanya orang-orang akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama keluarga atau sekedar melepas penat.

Di salah satu gedung tertinggi tampak sebuah kobaran energy hitam yang berkumpul dan mengeluarkan sosok tubuh dari dalamnya. Dia adalah seseorang yang sebelumnya berada di ruang hampa. Kini terlihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupanya. Seorang yang berotot dengan rambut hitam serta warna mata yang juga kelam. Ia melangkah maju dengan tubuh yang hampir polos untuk melihat keadaan sekitar yang terlihat gedung – gedung tinggi yang berkilap serta banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan.

Ia tampak menikmati pemandangan ini sejenak! Sebelum mengambil napas dan melantunkan beberapa mantra.

 _ **When I walked on a barren land…**_

 _ **I saw the building thet tore the sky!**_

 _ **When the beautiful world becomes rotten!**_

 _ **When they ignore him the creator!**_

 _ **That,s when I will show up…**_

 _ **That's when I will destroy it!**_

 _ **Because I am the god of destruction!**_

Setelah melantunkan mantara tersebut, tampak energy hitam yang pekat menguar dari dari tubuhnya yang kemudian menyelimutinya. Energinya yang semakin pekat dan banyak terlihat begitu ganas dan kuat. Tak henti-hentinya energy itu terus meluap-luap dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian energy itu meletup ke segala arah yang mengakibatkan gelombang kejut yang sungguh kuat rasanya. Kaca – kaca dari gedung, rumah dan sebagainya pecah terhempas oleh gelombang kejut itu.

Setelah memudar, kini tampak pria itu yang kini memakai armor hitam legam yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

" Inilah saatnya kalian kembali!" ucap sosok itu sembari menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang mana keluar sebuah bola energy berwarna hitam yang berukuran kelereng. Ia menjatuhkan bola energy itu ke arah bawah.

.

.

.

 **Underworld**

"sensasi ini! " gumam Sirzech setelah merasakan aura kekuatan yang sungguh luar biasa.

Ceklek…

"Siezech" ucap seorang pria dengan panik.

"ada apa Ajuka?" tanya Sirzech setelah melihat temannya yang tampak ketakutan.

"Bumi telah musnah!"

.

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
